(Not applicable)
The invention relates to an extensible magnetic screwdriver. More particularly, the invention relates to an extensible screwdriver with a magnetic chuck.
The conventional screwdriver does not have any extensible rod. Thus the conventional screwdriver cannot reach a deep hole to screw or unscrew a bolt therein. If a bolt is unscrewed, the user cannot reach the deep hole to fetch the bolt. Further, the bit of any screwdriver may be fallen into the deep hole. The user cannot fetch the fallen bit with the conventional screwdriver.
An object of the present invention is to provide an extensible screwdriver with a magnetic chuck in order to absorb a bit with the magnetic chuck.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an extensible screwdriver with an extensible inner pipe in order to reach a deep hole.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an extensible screwdriver with plurality of extensible inner pipes in order to reach a deep hole.
Accordingly, a screwdriver comprises a handle, a hollow outer sleeve, at least an inner pipe, and a bit. The rear end of the outer sleeve connects to the handle. The inner pipe is inserted in the interior of the outer sleeve via the front opening of the outer sleeve. A magnetic chuck is disposed at the front end of the inner pipe. The magnetic chuck is inserted in the rear portion of the bit. When a bolt is fallen down in a deep hole of an article, the magnetic chuck of the inner pipe reaches the bolt and absorbs the bolt on the front end of the magnetic chuck. It is an option to provide two inner pipes in the interior of the outer sleeve in order to extend the magnetic chuck.